NEO ERA
by Pablo87
Summary: Lo que empieza como un sencillo día de campamento termina convirtiéndose en algo más. Jack Jonas es trasladado a una versión paralela de su tierra ¡De repente los héroes de Marvel son reales! ¿Quién está detrás de este catastrófico evento cósmico? ¿Tendrá algo que ver con que Jack recuerde todo o las extrañas apariciones del Campamento Lehigh, donde ahora pasa su verano?
1. La vieja vida

**01\. La vieja vida**

He empezado este diario como parte de una terapia propuesta por los psicólogos que hablan conmigo de vez en cuando por orden del preocupado sistema (sea el que sea) que se encarga de cuidar de mí por mi salud mental. Nadie va a leer esto, pero creo que usaré este sistema para sentirme más cómodo.

¿Te imaginas despertar un día y recordar tu mundo de una manera muy diferente de lo que es cuando despiertas? Ese mismo pensamiento tuve yo cuando me desperté esta mañana. Pero primero dejadme deciros cómo era el ayer.

Me llamo Jackson Jonas, decidme Jack, vengo de Londres pero vivo desde hace ya medio año en la ciudad de Nueva York. No tengo familia conocida; mis padres murieron cuando era joven, también sin familia, y he ido de casa de acogida en casa de acogida entre Londres y más tarde con una pareja de Nueva York que firmaron todos los papeles para asegurar mi traslado a los Estados Unidos.

Veis, ésta. Ésta es mi vida. ÉSTA. No la otra.

Dejadme explicaros: hace dos días yo vivía tranquilamente en un mundo donde todo era normal y anodino. Un mundo donde, necio de mí, deseaba que algo nuevo pasara. Creo que incluso rozaba la locura, porque si bien recordaréis, "locura es hacer lo mismo una y otra vez esperando obtener resultados diferentes".

Pero el tercer día las cosas cambiaron de manera radical.

Era verano tras un odioso curso de instituto y mis tutores (no les gusta que les diga "padres") pensaron que sería una buena experiencia ir a un campamento de verano y hacer amigos. Yo ya sabía que simplemente querían tener tiempo a solas y no tener que preocuparse de mí. Quizá cuando volviera me mandaran con otra familia de acogida, quién sabe. La cuestión es que ya tenía pasaje para el campamento Lavner y tenía que ir me gustara o no. Genial: me muero de ganas de hacer amigos.

De camino al insti para coger el bus que me llevaría, pude ver en una tienda de electrodomésticos varios televisores que pasaban noticias que hablaban de diversas anomalías climatológicas en distintas partes del mundo, de manera aleatoria y sin ningún tipo de motivo previo (sí, me gusta ver las noticias mientras como, demandadme). Seguramente fuera el cambio climático o el calentamiento global ese. Todas hablaban de tormentas, granizo, temblores de tierra... Ya podía oír a los fanáticos religiosos "¡El fin del mundo se acerca! ¡Abrazaos a vuestras familias, rezad por el perdón divino!" y demás en los condados más conservadores de Norteamérica.

Pasé de ello, no me parecía tan grave como todos lo marcaban.

Si seré idiota...

El viaje en autobús fue mortificante a más no poder: cientos de chavales haciendo ruido, molestando, insultándose, cotilleando, chillando, grupos discutiendo qué hacer... Ya conocéis como es (o tal vez no, soy a América no del resto del mundo, pero podéis haceros una idea aproximada). La cuestión es que ahí estaba yo: solo en el fondo, mirando por la ventana con los cascos puestos mientras escuchaba a los Rolling Stones lo suficientemente alto como para no tener que escuchar a nadie ni nada más a mi alrededor. Entonces una pelota de beisbol me dio en la cabeza.

Au.

Al fondo vi a Derek, el clásico ejemplo de abusón deportista capullo de toda la vida. Empezó a reírse con su banda de amigos mientras decía alguna cosa, no sé cual y no me importaba. Sólo volví a girar la cabeza hacia la ventana y no presté atención. Pareciera que eso no le gustó, porque Derek volvió a darme con la pelota y pude notar otra tanda de risas acalladas por el sonido de Sympathy for the Devil, sólo que yo no tenía precisamente simpatía por el demonio. Ni por nadie. Paciencia; esto también pasará. Dentro de unos días podré decir adiós a esta gente para siempre hasta el próximo instituto. Y el siguiente. Y así todo el rato. Y justo cuando pareciera que iba a recibir otro golpe cuando la pelota fue parada en el aire por la mano de una chica regordeta de pelo marrón y ojos verdes. Creo que se llamaba May o algo así, no lo recuerdo bien ahora. La cuestión es que May dijo algo y luego se guardó la pelota. Como el profesor estaba cerca y le había llamado la atención la andanada de risas, se giró a ver qué pasaba para decirle al deportista que se sentara y se quedara quieto. Parece que no habrá más prácticas en el campamento para tí, Derek. Tras una expresión de queja, finalmente se sentó con la rubia maciza de turno y siguió conversando. Yo volví a las vistas de mi ventana.

Pasó un largo rato hasta que llegamos al campamento, un sencillo lugar en el campo, rodeado de césped, naturaleza y actividades. Yupi. Tras bajar y recoger el equipaje, fui donde el resto. Resulta que estábamos mezclados dos años de distinto curso por falta de campamentos cercanos. Nos encontrábamos los de primer año con los de tercero y eso significaba una montón de críos rondando a unos adolescentes más viejos. Era un poco incómodo, pero por suerte fuimos en dos autobuses diferentes. Al momento empezaron a repartir las cabañas. Me tocó en una junto a May, una niña rubia de primero llamada Riley, la clásica marimacho con el pelo corto teñido y pinta de rockera que era Sally, el friki empollón de turno llamado Phil (gafas redondas, polo y pantalones anchos a juego) y un grandullón musculoso llamado Randy. Me quité los cascos; no deseaba tener broncas con los monitores sobre prestar atención.

\- ¡Hola a todos!- nos dijo la monitora de nuestra cabaña, una mujer joven- ¡Sed bienvenidos a la cabaña Olmo Viejo! ¡Mi nombre es Alice y seré vuestra monitora! ¡Vamos a tener un montón de diversión todos juntos este verano, estoy convencida de ello!

Nuestra monitora se acababa de ganar a pulso en un sólo día la insignia de "más positiva y entusiasta coordinadora de campamento de verano del mundo mundial" en tan sólo unas palabras. Le daría una, pero me temo que no existen de esas.

\- ¡Esto va a ser la bomba!- saltó Riley- ¡Campamento de verano! ¡Campamento de verano!

Y Riley otra de esas. En serio, nunca había visto a nadie tan emocionado por un campamento.

\- Vamos, Riley; cálmate- salto May- Deja que Alice hable.

\- Me pido la de arriba- siguió Randy- Me niego a dormir debajo de nadie.

\- Randy, no empieces- le cortó Sally.

\- Espero que no haya alérgenos en la comida...- comentó más para sí que para los demás Phil.

Momentos después entramos en la cabaña, los chicos deshicieron la maleta y nos acomodamos un poco. Yo ni me molesté; fuerza de la costumbre. Decidí sentarme en la cama y mirar por la ventana al igual que cuando estaba en el autobús. Al rato volvió Alice, quien nos dijo que teníamos que reunirnos con los demás campistas para el discurso de bienvenida.

El discurso en cuestión era lo de siempre: bienvenidos al campamento Lavner, espero que tengáis una grata experiencia, bla, bla, bla... Nada de romper las normas, bla, bla, bla... Así todo el rato. Duró casi media hora en lo que nos explicaba todo lo que necesitábamos saber sobre el lugar. El resto del día fue bastante tranquilo; sin demasiadas alteraciones ni poco más. Había diferentes actividades voluntarias: ir al lago a remar, hacer manualidades, diferentes deportes... Yo hice mi actividad favorita, que era sentarme a leer mientras escuchaba a alguno de mis artistas favoritos. En este caso, la elección del día; los Rolling Stones, como ya mencioné antes. Paint it black era la canción y me ayudaba a olvidar todo mi alrededor igual que Mick Jagger cantaba sobre cambiar los colores a negro. Sólo tenía ojos para el comic que estaba leyendo y nada más. O así era hasta que llegó la coordinadora Alice a sacarme de mi trance auto-inducido quitándome los cascos sin mi permiso. Maleducada.

\- Jack, ¿qué haces aquí encerrado? Es el primer día de campamento y los miembros de tu cabaña ya están realizando actividades ¿Por qué no te les unes?

\- No, gracias.

\- Te lo pasarás bien.

\- No, gracias- sueno más irritado, pero ella ni se inmuta.

\- Venga, al menos inténtalo.

¿Qué cuernos pasa con los adultos que no pueden entender un "no" como tal? ¿Acaso hay que decirlo varias veces hasta que alguien se entere o qué?

\- Mire, señorita...

\- Sólo dime Alice.

\- De acuerdo, Alice. Vamos a dejar las cosas claras; no he venido para hacer amigos, sino a que me dejen tranquilo por tres meses. De hecho, por mí como si el resto de la cabaña se la pasa todo el día fuera jugando en el lago o perdiéndose por el bosque. Me da igual. No voy ni pienso formar parte de ello, asi que por favor DÉJAME EN PAZ DE UNA VEZ Y NO MOLESTES MÁS.

Las últimas palabras las dije lo suficientemente alto como para simplemente sonar desagradable pero sin gritar. Ella se quedó de piedra, yo me puse los cascos y seguí leyendo. Se quedó ahí plantada como el propio olmo del que estaba hecho la cabaña. Al ver que no se movía, decidí ayudarla.

\- ¿Todavía sigues aquí?

Esta vez sí que se movió. De hecho, salió corriendo fuera. Habría jurado que hasta estaba llorando ¿En serio? ¿Por algo como esto? Llorar por culpa de un adolescente... Cómo se nota que es una monitora novicia. Con esa actitud no sobrevivirá mucho por aquí. Por fin paz y tranquilidad. Tal vez ahora me dejen solo de una puñetera vez y se quede así para el resto del campamento. Quién sabe, puede que luego me echen una bronca por hacer llorar a mi monitora e incluso me expulsen, pero sinceramente me da igual. De hecho, hasta sería una bendición; vacaciones de las vacaciones. Cuanto antes vuelva, antes podré ir al próximo destino y así olvidarme de todo lo demás hasta el siguiente lugar de acogida, como siempre.

Es irónico como las cosas pueden cambiar a nuestro alrededor. Un día te levantas y todo es distinto a como lo recuerdas de ayer. Cuando sólo pensabas en qué hacer mañana o simplemente vivías el día a día sin preocuparte por nada más.

Y es que esa noche me fui a dormir en mi cabaña tras toda una tarde de lectura y música, cerré los ojos con la música puesta y me dormí en el sofá.

Pero cuando me desperté todo cambió mucho al día siguiente.

 _N del A: sed bienvenidos a esta nueva historia. Espero que os lo paséis bien. Como bienvenida a esta historia, un pequeño juego para todos vosotros que estéis leyendo esto; a ver cuántas referencias de Marvel Comics sois capaces de encontrar en los consiguientes capítulos_


	2. La nueva vida

**02\. La nueva vida**

Desperté al día siguiente no al son de la voz de un instructor de campamento o de un sencillo himno musical, sino de Riley cayendo sobre mi estómago con las rodillas por delante y gritando:

\- ¡BUENOS DÍAS!

Lo de "buenos" será un decir, porque Riley acababa de hacerme sacar las tripas por la boca. Dolorido, me giré a un lado.

\- ¡Pero serás animal, Riley!- saltó en seguida May- ¿En qué estabas pensando?

\- Me dijiste que le despertara.

\- ¡Despertarle, sí! ¡No provocarle hemorragia interna con una caída meteórica!

Genial, Riley era aficionada a la lucha libre. Lo increíble es que tenía la sensación de que le quedaba como anillo al dedo. Parecía esa clase de niñas revoltosas.

\- Con Randy funcionó.

\- Ya, pero él tiene unos abdominales de acero ¡Está más que claro que Jack es más tabla rasa!

\- Si fuera chica, me habrías herido el orgullo...- mascullé a duras penas.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Bien... Bien...

Me habría creído si no hubiera tardado tanto en contestar el segundo "bien", pero era lo mejor que pude hacer en ese momento.

\- Venga, tranquilidad todos- saltó May en seguida- Es hora de desayunar.

Claro, porque me muero de ganas de comer tras esto. Cogí mi Zune y busqué la banda del día mientras iba de camino al comedor. Ayer fue Rolling Stones, asi que creo que hoy... Si, Green Day irá bien. Algo suave para empezar el día, como _Holiday_ irá bien. Hasta el nombre pega con la situación. De camino al comedor pude notar algo que me incomodaba, pero no estaba del todo seguro de qué era. No conseguía decir qué era de verdad. Aún más raro.

La comida, como era de esperarse, era saludable a más no poder. Habían reducido las grasas al mínimo, asi que teníamos fruta, leche, zumos de todo tipo y poco más. Ni siquiera unos míseros cereales... ¿Alguien sabe que hay cereales sin azúcares? ¿O es por los alérgicos? No sé si también existen cereales para ellos. Mmm... No puedo evitar sentir que algo está fuera de lugar en este sitio, pero no consigo deducir del todo qué es. A mi lado, Phil comía a bocados un bol de frutas mientras leía los libros de clases.

\- Phil, no leas mientras comes.

\- No eres mamá, May, asi que déjame tranquilo. Necesito hacer este proyecto para después de verano y cuanto antes lo termine antes podré dedicar mi tiempo libre a otras cosas.

Asi que Phil y May son parientes ¿Primos? ¿Hermanos, quizás?

\- No, pero mamá te habría dicho lo mismo que yo, asi que para.

Hermanos, definitivamente. Gracias, universo, por una respuesta tan clara y concisa. Entonces se me acercó una monitora que no conocía. Era afroamericana, alta y musculosa, de pelo negro rizado y ojos verdes oscuros. Vestía el clásico uniforme compuesto por gorra, pantalones cortos y polo beige con botas altas marrones.

\- Jack Jonas, supongo- me dijo.

Aún no me había acostumbrado a mi nuevo apellido, pero por suerte en toda la cabaña sólo había un Jack.

\- Si.

\- Ven conmigo un momento.

Y ahí está, la bronca venidera. Supongo que Alice habrá ido a lloriquearle a la jefa del campamento y esta ha enviado a una monitora más veterana a tratar conmigo. De camino a la cabaña de los monitores en el paseo de la vergüenza, puedo escuchar a Randy:

\- ¡Oh-oh, alguien tiene problemas! ¡Ja! ¡El primer día de campamento, señoras y señores!

Bah. Deportista creído.

Ya en la cabaña, la monitora me invitó a sentarme en una de las mesas en fila que servía de despacho para los monitores. Sobre una mesa se leía "Glenda Jacobs". Ése era el nombre. Al lado estaba la de Alice. Se apellidaba Gleason. La monitora se sentó mientras tomaba un vaso de agua.

\- Alice vino ayer a la tienda de campaña llorando.

Eso me pareció a mí también.

\- No quiso decirme por qué. Tardé dos horas en sonsacarle el motivo con ayuda de los demás. Finalmente me dijo que un campista de su tienda le gritó.

\- Para empezar, déjeme decirle que no le grité. Sólo alcé un poco la voz, no llegué a gritar.

\- Asi que reconoces que has sido tú.

\- ¿No era acaso lo que estaba dejando claro?

\- Iba a interrogar a todos los de la cabaña porque no me dio nombres.

\- No malgaste su tiempo.

\- Ya no, al menos- Glenda dejó entonces la gorra en la mesa- Mira, Jonas, vamos a dejar las cosas claras; a tí no te gusta estar aquí, pero no es motivo para que los demás tengan que pagar por ello. Asi que quiero que te disculpes con Alice tan pronto vuelva a vuestra cabaña.

\- Entendido.

\- Lo digo en serio.

\- Por supuesto ¿Hemos acabado? Quisiera terminarme el desayuno mientras estuviera caliente... O en su sitio, al menos.

\- Alice es muy sensible y padece de depresión y ansiedad. Intentó suicidarse en una ocasión hace un año. Ha mejorado mucho desde entonces, razón por la cual decidí darle este verano el trabajo, pero si empeora por tu culpa te haré responsable de cómo evolucione este verano.

\- ¿Puedo irme?

Finalmente gruñó y decidió dejarme ir ¿Y qué si Alice padece de depresión e intentó suicidarse? ¿Ahora quiere que me haga responsable de ella? Se supone que ese es su trabajo, no el mío. Todos tenemos nuestras cruces, algunas más pesadas que otras. No es por ello que tenga que hacerme responsable de las de los demás. No soy la niñera de nadie. Y, cómo no, encima me ha hecho perderme el desayuno. Alguien ha tirado la bandeja de comida por mí. De vuelta a la cabaña, entonces. A ver si al menos puedo tener más calma. Por desgracia no estoy solo; Riley está allí.

\- ¡Hola, Jack!

Uf, niños.

\- Hola, Riley.

\- ¡Toma!- me pasa un paquete envuelto en papel de aluminio- La monitora Olivia tiró tu bandeja, pero he conseguido guardarte algo por si tenías hambre.

\- Gracias.

\- ¡De nada!

Me siento esperando poder comer tranquilo, pero es difícil con ella al lado mirándome fijamente mientras como huevos revueltos, zumo y tostadas con mermelada. Muy difícil.

\- ¿Vienes de Europa, verdad?

Ya estamos.

\- De Londres.

\- Que está en Europa, ¿cierto?

\- Físicamente hablando, si.

\- ¡Guay! ¿Cómo es por ahí?

\- Frío. Nublado. Antipático.

\- Qué mal ¿El verano es igual?

\- Riley...

\- ¿Si?

\- Intento desayunar ¿Puedo hacerlo en silencio?

\- Oh, claro. Perdón.

Por fin, algo de paz. Al menos mientras me termino el desayuno. Tan pronto acabo, vuelven las preguntas.

\- ¿Cuál es tu deporte favorito? El mío es el hockey.

Y ahora saldrá con lo de siempre.

\- ¿Es el soccer? Suele ser el deporte nacional. Yo no lo pillo porque aquí tenemos el fútbol americano. Es raro en comparación con...

\- No tengo un deporte- la corto antes de que siga- No me gusta el fútbol. Y por favor no lo llames soccer. En Londres, las hinchadas te habrían "hinchado" a golpes. Que seas niña no les importa en lo más mínimo.

\- ¡Qué malos!

\- Son así. Los que he conocido, al menos.

\- ¿Has estado en alguna?

\- Nah, paso de ellos. Llaman demasiado la atención y se meten en líos.

\- ¿Y tienes algún videojuego favorito? El mío es Sonic Mania, para la Switch. Pero no me dejan jugarlo mucho, tenemos una regla de jugar sólo unas horas antes de dejárselo a otros...

\- No tengo videojuegos.

\- ¿Y qué te gusta?

\- Música. Libros. Cómics.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Leíste el último de Capitán Britania?

¿Otra vez?

\- ¿Qué pasa, que porque soy británico me tiene que gustar a la fuerza todo lo relacionado con Reino Unido?

\- No, yo no he dicho...

\- Pues lamento decirte, Riley, que es justamente lo que sugieres.

\- Es que... El del Capitán Britania fue el último en salir la semana pasada.

Diablos, Jack, vigila más ese genio. No puedo enfadarme con ella, todavía es una niña pequeña.

\- Pues di eso de antemano. Te ahorrarás muchos malentendidos si sabes comunicarte mejor.

\- Vale.

Genial, ahora parece toda triste. Lo que me faltaba para rematar la mañana de acusaciones.

\- Mira, ¿por qué no vas al lago con los demás o algo así?

\- ¡Buena idea! ¿Te apuntas?

\- No, gracias.

\- Pero esta mañana hay piragüismo. Todos en la cabaña van a hacer una carrera entre las demás cabañas.

\- No, gracias.

Parece que esta vez Riley sí lo capta al segundo intento, porque deja de insistir y se va con los demás. Por fin paz y tranquilidad. De vuelta a mi música y libros... ¿Multiverso por Leonardo Patrignani? Curioso, no recordaba tener este libro. Ni siquiera lo he empezado. A ver de qué va; dos jóvenes separados por dos universos que comparten una conexión telepática... ¡Esto suena a novela juvenil de romance/ciencia-ficción! ¿Cuándo decayeron mis gustos de lectura? Seguro que es de algún otro. Se lo dejaré a May, parece ser de las que les gusta este tipo de libro. Ah, El Imperio Final, de Brandon Sanderson. Ahora esto sí que es otra cosa. De repente, mientras hojeo el último capítulo justo donde lo había dejado recordé algo durante mi charla con la señora Glenda mientras me acomodaba en la cama con los cascos puestos... El nombre del campamento no era el que recordaba ¿Lehigh? ¿No era Lavner? El logo tampoco era el mismo ¿Lo habré visto mal? Me asomé un momento por la ventana buscando algún logo que dijera el nombre para cerciorarme, buscando la bandera de este incluso. No la vi para nada.

\- ¡Jonas!- gritó la monitora Glenda desde la entrada de la cabaña, obligándome a quitarme los cascos- Tienes una llamada. En la recepción.

\- Voy.

Teniendo en cuenta mi condición y quién era, sólo podían ser los Jonas. Querrán dar la sensación de que son buenos tutores ante la opinión pública para que cuando me despachen tengan la oportunidad de decir que sólo es cosa mía. Ya dentro, me acerqué a la mesa de entrada a recoger un teléfono reposaba sobre ella.

\- Diga.

\- ¡Hola, Jack! ¿Cómo va el campamento?

Como siempre, el señor Jonas tan cordial.

\- Me ha despertado una de mis compañeras con una caída meteórica directo sobre mi estómago. Tenía las rodillas por delante.

\- Oye, si alguien se está metiendo contigo...

\- Tiene 11 años, no auto-control.

\- Oh.

\- ¿Puedo saber a qué esta llamada? ¿Ha pasado algo?

\- No, sólo quería saber si habías llegado bien.

\- Todo bien. No hay de qué preocuparse, señor Jonas.

Hubo un instante de silencio al otro lado. Estuve a punto de romperlo, pero él se me adelantó.

\- Mira, sé que te he contado la misma historia una y otra vez y sé que no es sencillo para tí todo esto, sobre todo teniendo que ir de un hogar de acogida a otro, pero ya hemos estado viviendo medio año juntos, Jack. Me gustaría que aprendieras a vernos más como tu familia.

Ya, claro.

\- ¿Para qué? ¿Para hacerme ilusiones antes de que me mandéis a un orfanato en la otra punta del mundo? Siempre es la misma historia, señor Jonas. Siempre lo mismo en todas partes. Ya cansa. Si sólo quiere quedar bien y decir que es culpa mía que no me quiera nadie en su casa, sólo dígalo y ya está. Total, a nadie nunca le importa lo que diga a los demás. Y ahora tengo cosas que hacer, asi que adiós.

Colgué antes de que pudiera decir nada más y salí dando pisotones de la cabaña ¿Que hemos estado viviendo juntos medio año? ¿Y qué? ¡Como si eso fuera a cambiar algo! Ya estoy harto de intervenciones, me voy a leer y ya. Si alguien me vuelve a llamar no estoy disponible.

De camino a la cabaña se me cruzó por delante una figura enorme y musculosa que me cerró el paso. La reconocí; era Derek. Pero había algo distinto.

\- Ey, Derek.

\- Hola, Jack.

¿Siempre había sido rubio? Es decir, nunca me había fijado lo suficiente en él, pero le recordaba más bien moreno. Y tirando a más pálido.

\- ¿Has estado cogiendo sol y te has teñido el pelo o algo? Jugando a la etapa rebelde, eh.

Y se rió ¡Se rió! Antes nunca se habría reído con ningún comentario; cualquier palabra mía era suficiente para provocar su ira.

\- Sabes que siempre he sido rubio. Oye, quería disculparme por lo del pelotazo en el autobús.

¿Disculpa?

\- Me emocioné con el pase largo a T-Bone.

¿Terrence Bones estaba frente de mí? No lo recuerdo.

\- May te ha dicho que me lo digas, ¿no?

\- ¿Cómo dices?

Como resulte que no se llame May, lo voy a tener claro.

\- No tienes por qué hacerlo. De todas formas si simplemente le dices que te has disculpado aun sin haberlo hecho, te creerá. No tienes por qué DE HECHO hacerlo.

\- Pero quiero hacerlo. De verdad.

\- Macho, que no hay ningún profesor mirando. No necesitas aparentar.

\- No lo hago, de veras.

\- Ya, como tú digas. Bueno, ya te has "disculpado" asi que con tu permiso yo voy a seguir mi camino. Adiós.

Me choqué con él aposta de vuelta a mi espacio privado. Como si necesitara su perdón para algo. Aproveché ese instante para mirar la bandera y, efectivamente, ponía Campamento Lehigh ¿De qué me suena a mí ese nombre?

Justo entonces oí la tele de la cabaña de los monitores y me acerqué a curiosear desde la ventana. Pasaban noticias y hablaban de cosas que no reconocía ¿Prosperidad en África? ¿Crisis energética de hace dos años? ¿Acuerdos de... Latveria? Cuando me empecé a sentir como un alienígena decidí alejarme. Una cosa es equivocarse una o dos veces, pero ¿en todo? Porque estoy seguro de que de dónde vengo África es un país tercermundista, no ha habido nunca una crisis energética ni mucho menos acuerdos en ninguna Latveria ¿Qué más habría cambiado? ¿La gente de los alrededores? ¿Yo? Corrí entonces a verme en el espejo de los baños. Por suerte seguía igual: pelo castaño claro corto, ojos grises, piel blanca, igual de delgado, con el mismo conjunto de vaqueros, camiseta y sudadera azul... Espera ¿Azul? Y ahora que me fijo, ¿no eran azules mis ojos y verde mi sudadera? ¿Usaba una sudadera también cuando llegué? A ver, tranquilo. Respira, estás paranoico ¡Claro que estoy paranoico! ¡Todo a mi alrededor ha cambiado!

De repente noté que no estaba solo. Nada más notar la imagen de un hombre de pelo negro rizado, ojos grises y vestido de blanco, con camisa, chaqueta y pantalones de cuero del mismo color sentado frente a mí, di un respingo.

\- ¿Quién...? ¿Dónde...?

\- Hablamos en el lago. Aquí hay mucha gente.

Y con un parpadeo desapareció como si nada. El lago. Ahí tengo que ir.


	3. No existen los héroes

**03\. No existen los héroes**

Tras una caminata llegué por fin al susodicho lago, en la parte más alejada de los demás campistas. Pero no veía a nadie, ¿me estaré volviendo loco o qué?

No.

No estoy loco, sé lo que he vivido.

Sé lo que soy, sé de dónde vengo.

Este no es el mismo campamento.

Este no es mi mundo.

Este no es de dónde vengo.

\- Dios mío.

\- No está disponible ahora mismo.

Justo entonces volvió a darme un mini-infarto el hombre de blanco.

\- ¡No hagas eso!

\- Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo.

\- ¿Quién cuernos eres?

\- Eso ya lo sabes. Soy, o quizá debería decir que era, muy conocido en tu mundo original.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Venga, sé que también has leído sobre mí.

Me quedé mirándolo como quién mira uno de esos puzles ópticos en los que has de entrecerrar los ojos para ver la imagen que oculta tras lo que parece un borrón. De repente la imagen se aclaró en mis recuerdos. Sabía con quién estaba hablando. Supe de qué me sonaba aquel estrambótico personaje tan curiosamente anticuado pero moderno al mismo tiempo.

\- Eres Beyonder.

\- Exactamente.

El Beyonder o Todopoderoso. Una entidad cósmica omnipotente y omnipresente del mundo de Marvel cómics. Si mal no recuerdo, era la suma total de todo el Multiverso en un mismo ente según la historia de los comics. Se supone que es un personaje de ficción. Y estoy hablando con él ahora mismo.

\- Esto es una locura.

\- Es lo que tiene el cambio.

\- ¿Qué cambio? ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Tu mundo era la piedra angular de todo el Multiverso. De él nacieron todos los Multiversos de distintos mundos. Y la Existencia ha ido creciendo junto al universo exponencialmente cada vez más poco a poco hasta reunirlo todo.

\- No entiendo lo que dices.

\- Lo siento, es complicado de explicar.

\- Descomplícalo lo máximo que puedas.

\- De acuerdo... Tú lees a comics, ¿cierto?

\- Si.

\- Digamos que en un giro inesperado de las situaciones actuales el mundo ficticio y el real se han fusionado en un mismo mundo, creando así un nuevo orden de Multiversos.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- Lo sé, es tremendo. Un evento cósmico sin parangón.

\- Pero, ¿por qué?

\- Digamos que ha habido un gran colisión entre los respectivos y separados Multiversos por motivos aún por descubrir y tras tanto tiempo al final se han unido para intentar encontrar un equilibrio cósmico. Al final tuve que intervenir para tratan de evitar que se provocara más caos.

\- ¿Qué pinto yo en todo esto? ¿Por qué soy el único que lo recuerda?

\- Bueno, digamos que para estabilizar las cosas tuve que escoger un nexo, una unión entre los dos mundos. Decidí escogerte a tí.

\- ¿Por qué yo?

Beyonder paró un momento antes de hablar. A día de hoy me pregunto si sabía la verdad de antemano o se negaba a decírmelo.

\- Lo importante es que tu vida está en parte inalterada.

\- ¿"Inalterada"? ¡Esta no es mi vida para nada!

\- Dije "en parte", ¿no?

\- ¿Hay algo de mi vida anterior que hayas siquiera conservado?

\- ¿De qué te quejas? Yo creo que esto es mejor. Te alegrará saber que he hecho ciertas mejoras en comparación a tu anterior vida.

¿Disculpa?

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- Vamos, eras un auténtico antisocial; no tenías novia, no tenías amigos, no tenías familia... Ni siquiera tenías mascota.

\- ¡Pero era mi decisión! ¿Quién eres tú para cambiar mi vida sin mi permiso?

Beyonder me miró con incredulidad y suspiró ¿Qué se supone que debo sacar de esa expresión? ¿Me estás juzgando, pedazo de cretino? ¿Tú, de todos los seres del universo Marvel? ¿Tamaño descaro? Sí, vale, lo sé; eres de los entes más poderosos de Marvel y todo eso, pero igualmente...

\- Mira, aún no sé cómo resultaste inafectado por el cambio, pero me estoy tomando las molestias para tratar de ayudarte. Al menos podrías sentirte un poco más agradecido.

\- ¿Agradecido? Si quieres que te agradezca, déjalo todo como estaba antes.

\- No puedo hacer eso.

\- ¡Prácticamente eres un Dios!

\- Eso no quiere decir que pueda hacerlo todo. Dominar cada aspecto de la vida es demasiado hasta para uno solo. Además, me ha costado mucho encontrar cierto orden en medio de todo este caos. Como sea, de momento me gustaría que mantuvieras nuestros encuentros en secreto de todos. Especialmente de los héroes de este mundo. A menos que sea estrictamente necesario.

\- Te refieres a...

\- Si. También permíteme decirte que para que estuvieses unido a Marvel he tenido que darte ciertas... Aptitudes.

Ay, Dios.

\- ¿Qué aptitudes?

\- Tus compañeros volverán pronto, ya hablamos más tarde.

\- ¡No, no te vas! ¡Aún no hemos terminado!

\- ¿Jack?

Me giré a ver a Riley. Craso error, malditos reflejos; tan pronto lo hice, el ente todopoderoso desapareció de la existencia.

\- ¡Cojones!- maldije en voz baja.

Riley, por su parte me había agarrado del brazo.

\- ¡Sabía que sí querías venir! ¡Sólo eres tímido!

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡Vamos, vamos!

Poco a poco noté que estaba justo frente al embarcadero. Justo a tiempo para la carrera de piraguas.

\- Oh, no. No pienso participar.

\- ¿Y qué hacías aquí entonces?

\- Pensar.

\- Ya, claro. Venga, no te hagas el remolón. Ven con los demás.

\- Riley, no sé piragüismo para empezar.

\- Te las apañarás.

Traté de deshacerme de aquello, pero tan prono llegué Randy me agarró y me arrastró hasta nuestra piragua a participar con el resto.

Nos caímos nada más empezar.

Nuestra piragua dio una vuelta de campana dos veces hasta quedar boca abajo dentro del agua, asi que tuvimos que salir nadando entre las burlas y risas de las demás cabañas.

\- ¡Buen trabajo, pringados!- gritó uno entre la multitud.

Finalmente Glenda mandó callar a todos para seguir la carrera.

\- Vamos, chicos- dijo Sally- Todavía podemos darle la vuelta a esta situación.

Está claro que no había pensado mucho en sus palabras, porque el resto le dedicó una mirada atravesada. Riley fue la única en reírse, creyendo que era una broma.

\- ¿En serio, Sally?- le espetó Randy- ¿En serio?

\- ¡Ya sabéis a qué me refiero! Ayudadme a girar esto.

Yo empecé a nadar hasta la orilla y una vez fuera del lago me quité el chaleco salvavidas. De vuelva a la cabaña.

\- Oye Jack, ¿dónde crees que vas?

\- A la cabaña. No tengo ganas de hacer más el ridículo.

\- ¡Venga, tío!- me espetó Randy, como dándome ánimos- ¡Tenemos que terminar la carrera al menos!

Le ignoré, pero a mitad de camino se interpuso Glenda.

\- Quieto ahí, Jonas. Tus compañeros de la cabaña necesitan apoyo. Ve a ayudarles.

\- Son suficientes para remar por su cuenta.

\- Mira, aquí todos los que pertenecen a una cabaña son un equipo, asi que te guste o no tienes que ayudarles.

\- No quiero.

\- No tienes elección en esto ¡Deja de ser tan infantil!

\- ¡Y usted déjeme en paz de una vez!

Algunos se alejaron al oírme gritar, pero Glenda se mantenía firme e inalterada.

\- ¿Crees que soy como Alice, que vas a amedrentarme con unos gritos? Soy una monitora en ese campamento y harás lo que te digo. Ahora vamos.

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

De repente, apareció una señora de piel tostada, pelo rojo rizado largo hecho un moño y ojos ocultos tras unas gafas de sol Ray-Ban vestida de leñadora, con todo el conjunto entero de pantalones azules, camisa a cuadros rojos y negros y gorro rojo. Paul Bunyan en mujer.

\- Un campista se niega a obedecer lo que le he mandado, directora Phillips.

\- Te lo he dicho un millón de veces, Glenda: esa no es forma de pedir las cosas.

\- Lo he intentado por las buenas.

\- Glenda...

Ya estaba harto. No iba a quedarme allí escuchando más tonterías.

\- ¡No he dicho que puedas irte, Jonas!

La ignoré. Pasé a la directora y seguí de frente. Aceleré el paso tan pronto pasé a la directora y desaparecí entre las cabañas.

\- ¡Jonas, vuelve aquí ahora mismo!

\- Déjalo ir, Glenda.

\- Directora, ese chico nos va a traer problemas...

\- Hablaremos de esto en privado más tarde. De momento, ¿por qué no intenta conseguirle un nuevo remero para esa piragua? Tú, joven. Sí, el que ha encontrado tan divertido que estos chicos se cayeran, ¿por qué no les demuestras cómo se hace? Pásale un chaleco.

A zancadas, llegué hasta la cabaña, me quité la ropa mojada y me cambié por otra seca y me tumbé en la cama. A leer. No tengo ni ganas ni tiempo de aguantar nada de esto. Me acabo de enterar de que todo ha cambiado, que este no es mi mundo. Y me afecta porque ahora habito en un mundo de superhéroes y sigue siendo igual. Eso significa que mi vida fue la misma... Y a los supertíos del mundo, a todos ellos, les importó bien poco. Asi que en esencia nada ha cambiado.

No existen los superhéroes.

...

Ese día me salté la cena, me puse los cascos y me dormí al son de David Bowie y su tema póstumo _Lazarus_.


	4. Fantasmas en el bosque

**04\. Fantasmas en el bosque**

Aquel día me levanté sintiéndome raro. No tenía demasiado apetito, seguramente porque aún tenía fresco lo de Beyonder y el mundo fusionado y todo eso, y deseaba simplemente quedarme en la cabaña. Como estaba aburrido, recordé que tenía que hacer deberes para el verano asi que me dispuse a hacerlos. Y antes de que me preguntéis de qué eran los deberes, os diré que era de todo. De todas las asignaturas, en realidad. Desde matemáticas hasta lengua y demás. Todas las asignaturas juntas. Cogí con desgana la libreta de los deberes. Mi intención era simplemente hojearlos a ver de qué eran y de repente me dije "esto es fácil, puedo hacerlo primero y ver después el resto". Y tan pronto empecé a hacerlos, de repente todo era fácil. Y digo todo, todo. Para cuando quise darme cuenta, había terminado de golpe todos los deberes de matemáticas. Asustado, me aparté de la libreta y retrocedí de la mesa, preguntándome qué acababa de pasar. Entonces decidí irme a desayunar.

No recordaba qué acababa de comer, ni siquiera a qué sabía, sólo quería intentar mantener la cabeza alejada de lo que acababa de pasar. Phil, como siempre, estaba a mi lado haciendo los deberes de turno mientras comía. Esta vez hacía cálculo.

\- Está mal- le dije.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que está mal. Has de poner el cinco donde está el dos.

\- Sí, claro. Ahora resulta que sabes de... Espera.

Revisó otra vez los datos.

\- Vaya, es verdad. Al final resultará que eres un cerebrito y todo.

\- Phil, ni le hables- saltó en seguida Randy- No se lo merece. Es más, ni siquiera deberíamos comer en la misma mesa que él ¡No! Me retracto; él debería comer solo, ya que tanto le gusta estarlo.

\- Randy, eso no es justo- como no, Riley en seguida fue a la defensiva.

\- ¿Que no es justo? ¿Y que él nos dejara tirados en el lago sí?

\- Sólo estaba molesto, ¿verdad?

\- ¡No le defiendas, Riley! Sólo es un misantrópico amargado porque sí.

No tengo ni el tiempo ni las ganas ni la suficiente consciencia para ocuparme de Randy ahora mismo. Asi que recojo mi bandeja y me voy a la cabaña.

\- ¡Eso, lárgate! ¡Es lo mejor que sabes hacer!

Me terminé el desayuno y devolví la bandeja. Necesitaba tomar el aire, asi que fui al lugar más apartado de todos y caminé hasta que se me cansaron las piernas para luego sentarme en algún lugar alejado. Sin darme cuenta terminé al lado de la cabaña de la directora del campamento. Desde fuera y por la ventana abierta se oyeron las voces de ella y la monitora Glenda.

\- Ese chico va a traer problemas, directora.

\- Glenda, no empieces. Con cada chico problemático que viene siempre actúas como si fuera necesario responder a sus reacciones con más violencia. Eso no soluciona nada. Dale tiempo; cambiará de opinión. Sólo necesita eso. Sus tutores ya nos informaron de cómo era y que tuviésemos paciencia.

\- Lo que necesita es mano dura ¡Sólo hoy ya ha provocado una pelea entre sus compañeros de cabaña durante el desayuno!

\- Los jóvenes se pelean, siempre lo hacen. No por ello debemos rendirnos con los que resultan un reto.

\- Ese no tiene remedio, se lo digo yo. He visto muchos como ese; actúan como si nada les importara porque la vida ha sido dura con ellos. Me da igual que sea huérfano; no es motivo para estar enfadado con el mundo entero. Deberíamos devolverlo a la ciudad antes de que termine derribando todo el campamento él solo.

\- ¿Le has mirado a los ojos?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Si les has mirado a los ojos.

\- ¿Eso qué tiene que ver con nada?

\- Mi abuelo me enseñó de su abuelo que puedes saber muchas cosas de otra persona sólo con mirarle a los ojos ¿Le has mirado alguna vez a los ojos? Dime, ¿qué has visto?

\- Hostilidad, desprecio, ira... Un caso perdido.

\- Yo veo un chico perdido en la vida, amargado. Alguien que ha sido obligado a crecer muy rápido y que el mundo le ha enseñado que nunca recibirá nada a cambio de lo que dé, asi que no da nunca nada.

Si, ya.

\- Veo a un niño que sufre. Alguien a quien jamás le han dicho que le querían o era necesitado.

\- No intente volverle una víctima aquí. Si quiere perder el tiempo, allá usted, pero si vuelve a provocar más altercados no pienso apiadarme de él.

\- Glenda, no puedes usar su experiencia con Quentin para juzgar a todos.

\- No se atreva...

\- Me atrevo, porque sé que es lo que te está cerrando en banda a conocer bien a los campistas.

\- Soy su monitora, no su amiga.

\- Pues antes creías todo lo contrario.

\- Craso error. No volverá a pasar.

De un portazo, la monitora salió de la cabaña de vuelta al comedor. No quería acabar siendo víctima del clásico cliché de "ya puedes salir de ahí, Jack", asi que desaparecí de la vista, el oído, el tacto y el gusto.

Caminé un rato hasta toparme nuevamente con Riley, quien parecía molesta.

\- Oh, hola Jack.

\- Hola Riley.

\- ¿Sabes? ¡Estoy furiosa!

\- Salta a la vista.

\- ¡He intentado contarles a todos sobre estos fantasmas que vi ayer en el bosque y nadie me hace caso!

Venga ya.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que eran fantasmas? Podrían ser otros campistas tomándote el pelo.

\- ¡Tú también no!

\- Es que podría serlo; a los de mayor edad les encanta tomarles el pelo a los más jóvenes.

\- ¡Sé que eran fantasmas!

\- Lo siento, pero los fantasmas no existen.

\- ¡Shhhh! ¿Quieres que te escuchen? ¡Se pondrán furiosos!

\- Riley, por favor...

\- Bien, si los fantasmas "no existen"- hizo ademán en las comillas con los dedos índice y corazón de cada mano- Entonces dime, ¿qué cuernos pinta en plena noche nadie caminando por el bosque? ¿Completamente solo?

\- Esa pregunta tiene demasiadas respuestas, la mayoría inapropiadas para una niña de tu edad.

\- Qué cosas; May ha dicho lo mismo.

\- Mira, olvídalo. Aunque sea verdad, no podrías hacer nada sabes.

\- ¡Oh, conque eso crees, eh! Pues ya verás, ya.

Debí tomarme sus palabras más a la ligera cuando se largó tras dcir esto, pero no lo hice. Ese fue mi error.


	5. Ataque nocturno

**05\. Ataque nocturno**

Justo cuando pensaba que podía dormir tranquilo, me desperté de repente a las cuatro de la mañana. "No puede ser" me dije "Duérmete, venga". Pero no hubo manera. Cogí un libro y empecé a leer esperando poder recuperar el sueño, pero nada. Entonces noté que la cama de Riley estaba vacía y suspiré. Imaginaba dónde estaba; esa niña iba a traerme problemas. Bueno, en realidad no era mi responsabilidad ¿Por qué tendría...? Porque ES tu responsabilidad, idiota. Eres mayor, tienes que cuidar de los pequeños. Ya lo hacías antes en Carnby, maldita sea mi brújula moral. Claro que podría ir a decirle a los monitores que Riley se había escapado, pero entonces fijo que se metía en problemas y la acababan mandando a casa. No tengo ganas de arruinarle el verano a una cría. Me levanté y fui al bosque, asegurándome de evitar el cinturón de seguridad de monitores vigilando (comparado con cuando me escapaba del Carnby, esto no es nada) y fui a la arboleda con la vaga esperanza de poder hallarla pronto.

Sólo espero que después de esta noche Riley se quite de la cabeza la idea de los fantasmas y no vuelva a hacer esto otra vez. Seguro que está perdida en el bosque, asustada y muerta de miedo en algún tronco hueco, acorralada por algún animal... Mejor me doy prisa en encontrarla antes de que aparezca muerta en el bosque mañana por algún monitor.

No pasaron ni dos minutos por el camino oscuro alumbrado por la linterna que conservo de cuando leía de noche en la bodega del orfanato. Está vieja, pero aún funciona y le acabo de cambiar las pilas recientemente. Con suerte encontraré a Riley antes que quedarme sin luz. Además, seguro que se ha rendido y se ha perdido rebuscando entre la maleza.

\- ¡Ah!

De pronto, un grito me sacó de mi ensimismamiento. Reconocí la voz al instante como la de Riley y corrí en su dirección. Al momento me encontré con ella, tirada en el suelo, llena de zarzas y hojas secas.

\- ¡Aaaaaaagh!

\- No grites, que soy yo- la ayudo a incorporarse- Pero mira que eres cabezota ¿Cómo se te ocurre meterte en el bosque...?

Al momento de verme, su rostro se cubre de lágrimas y su cara se enrojece mientras llora y me abraza.

\- ¡Buaaaa! ¡Ja-a-a-ack! ¡Te-te-tenía...! ¡E-eso e-e-estaba...!

\- Ay, dios mío...

La bronca tendría que esperar, pero no era sabio quedarse allí quieto. Me la cargué al pecho y empecé a caminar de vuelta al campamento mientras ella lo soltaba todo. Seguro que la asustó algún animal pequeño o algo así y creyó que era un monstruo. Seguimos caminando hasta que finalmente Riley dejó de llorar. Creía que se acababa de dormir en mi hombro cuando murmuró:

\- Tengo sed.

\- Natural; con tanto llorar... Vamos a ver, ¿a tí tu padre nunca te enseñó a no meterte en el bosque o qué?

\- No tengo padre.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Perdí a papá y mamá hace dos años.

De pronto noté como un ramalazo de confianza. Riley y yo habíamos pasado por lo mismo de diferentes maneras, pero el sentimiento estaba ahí: "esta persona es parecida a mí", decía mi consciencia.

\- A papá siempre le gustó ir de acampada, asi que sé cómo avanzar en los bosques sin perderme. Pero eso... Eso se me tiró encima.

\- "Eso, eso"- repetí a modo de queja- No era nada, Riley. Yo no vi nada antes.

\- ¡Porque lo había dejado atrás antes!

\- Sería algún animalillo, nada de qué preocuparse.

\- ¿Por qué no me escuchas? Te estoy diciendo que...

De pronto, un ruido entre la maleza me hizo girarme y nada más girarme a ver me quedé helado.

Ante mí se alzaba una enorme criatura que parecía hecha de sombras, con un gigantesco ojo rojo justo en el centro de su cráneo y de aspecto humanoide que arrastraba sus enormes brazos delanteros.

\- ¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

El grito de Riley pareció el pistoletazo de salida de una carrera de quinientos metros lisos de las Olimpiadas para mi cuerpo, que empezó a acelerar a toda velocidad por el terreno mientras esa cosa nos seguía de cerca.

\- ¿Lo ves, lo ves?- me decía Riley, histérica- ¡Te dije que había algo!

\- ¡Riley, ahora no! ¡Ya hablaremos...!

Pero de pronto la criatura saltó hasta situarse justo delante de nosotros abruptamente, obligándome a cambiar la dirección. Hizo lo mismo un par de veces y en un giro terminé resbalando y Riley se me escapó de las manos, rodando hasta detrás de un árbol.

\- ¡Jack!

El ojo de la criatura brilló con fuerza y empezó a emanar energía. Ya está, pensé. Se acabó, es el fin. Estoy muerto. El ser disparó sobre mí. El golpe de su rayo debería haberme hecho trizas en un segundo, pero tan pronto me tocó fue desviado como si nada a un árbol, derribándolo.

\- Pero-qué pu-ñe-tas...- dije simplemente.

Al ver que se me tiraba encima, le pegué por instinto y este cayó al suelo como si le hubiera pegado el mismísimo Mike Tyson. Al quedar quieto, aparentemente inconsciente, aproveché para agarrar a Riley y salir corriendo lejos de allí.

Tras regresar a la realidad digiriendo que eso de hecho había pasado y cerciorándome de que nada no seguía y que evidentemente no había más como eso, retomé a toda pastilla el camino al campamento. Aparentemente no nos había seguido. Me giré a ver a Riley, que estaba mirándome con los ojos como platos haciendo chiribitas.

\- Superhéroe...- masculló.

Oh no.

\- Superhéroe- dijo más alto.

\- Riley, no...

\- ¡SÚPER-MPH-!

Le tapé la boca antes de que pudiera gritar a pleno pulmón aún más fuerte* y pensé a toda pastilla una excusa para intentar callarla antes de que le contara a nadie más. No sé si ahora soy mutante o si esto es por otra cosa, pero no tengo ninguna gana de verme en ese aprieto.

\- Riley, no grites. Lo último que necesito es que alguien sepa esto.

\- ¿Mmmph?

\- ¿Sabes lo que piensa la gente sobre los metas últimamente?

\- Mm...

\- Sería malo que lo supieran todos o terminaría en uno de esos centros de contención- sus ojos se llenaron de horror- Y ya no me verías nunca más.

Lo sé; soy una persona horrible por usar los sentimientos de una niña a mi favor. No voy a perder el sueño por eso.

\- ¡Mm-mm!

\- Asi que no grites y no le cuentes a nadie, ¿vale? ¿Puedes hacerlo? ¿Sabes guardar un secreto, uno de los de verdad, importante de verdad?

\- ¡Mm! ¡Mm!- asintió dos veces.

\- Vale- la solté- Entonces...

\- ¡Este será nuestro secreto, si!

\- Riley, las voces...

\- Perdón... ¡Qué pasada!- gritó con voz contenida, soltando grititos de emoción- ¡Mi mejor colegui del campamento es un superhéroe!

\- Bueno, yo a duras penas me consideraría un superhéroe...

Iba a recriminarle lo de "mejor colegui", pero preferí discernir por lo de "súper" antes.

\- ¡Pero me has salvado la vida de ese monstruo gigante! ¡Eres un superhéroe!

\- La verdad es que nunca vi antes un bicho como esos antes. Y he visto muchos... En los cómics.

\- ¡Es lo que te dije! Cosas muy raras pasan en este campamento, pero nadie me escucha ¿Ahora me crees?

\- No es que no te crea, Riley. Es que temo que tengas razón. Porque si tienes razón... Todos estamos en serio peligro. Y el campamento también ¿Y si tienen que cerrarlo por esto?

Su rostro palideció brevemente.

\- ¡No! Esta es la primera vez que me permiten salir con mi clase. Si esto pasa, ¡nunca podré volver a ir de campamento!

No pensó muy seriamente sobre esto, ¿verdad? De repente me agarró de la sudadera y se me subió encima mientras me miraba con ojos de decisión.

\- ¡Jack, amigo mío, tenemos una misión!

Oh no.

\- ¡Vamos a salvar el verano y este campamento! ¡Vamos a encontrar el origen de todo esto y a echarlo a patadas de aquí!

He creado un monstruo.

*Si, es posible**

**Creedme


	6. El club del verano misterioso

**06\. El club del verano misterioso**

Después de los eventos en el bosque, decidí alejarme de él lo máximo que me fuera posible. Riley estaba entusiasmada por convencer a los demás de que se le unieran a su "caza de fantasmas" y había preparado una presentación a lo rango militar. Casco de soldado y todo.

\- ¡Así pues!- decía ella- Sabemos que estas raras criaturas rondan el bosque y desean arruinar nuestro verano.

May sonreía a más no poder con las manos en las mejillas, pensando que Riley lucía tremendamente adorable con su pijama de los Cinco Fantásticos (sí, aquí son cinco) y su casco, que le quedaba demasiado grande para ella. Sally sacaba fotos a todo momento, de diferentes ángulos, obviamente compartiendo la misma idea pero manteniendo una expresión neutra que decía "soy demasiado cool para demostrarlo físicamente". Phil exponía la misma exasperación que yo con Riley, gimiendo de cansancio, y Randy solo tenía una gran cara de póker dibujada en su rostro como diciendo "¿Esto va en serio? Yo no vine a este campamento para soportar esta mierda".

\- ¡Tenemos una sencilla misión; proteger nuestro campamento! ¿Alguna pregunta?

\- ¿De dónde has sacado ese casco?- indicó Phil.

\- Estaba en la cabaña de la directora Phillips. Me lo dejó prestado.

Phil la atravesó con una mirada fija.

\- ¿Qué? Me lo ha dejado. La directora. Es maja.

\- Te lo ha dejado.

\- Si.

\- Una reliquia militar que perteneció a su abuelo durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

\- Si, ¿qué pasa?

\- Riley...

\- ¿Qué?

\- Mentir está feo.

La mirada de Phil parecía estar afectándola tremendamente, porque se quitó el casco y lo usó para taparse la cara a la altura de los ojos.

\- Puede... Que se lo haya tomado prestado sin permiso...

\- Riley, eso es robar.

\- ¿Robar? ¡No! Se lo voy a devolver...

\- ¿Cuándo?

\- ¡Ya vale, Phil!- saltó May- ¡Te estás comportando como un abusón! ¡Deja de intentar hacer llorar a una niña! Te parecerá bonito- se acercó a Riley para abrazarla- No pasa nada, cariño. Seguro que no le molestará si se lo devuelves.

\- ¿Tú crees?

\- ¡Claro!

\- ¡No la mimes sólo porque es la más pequeña de la cabaña! También es estudiante de instituto y debe saber la diferencia entre bien y mal.

Yo estaba demasiado ocupado con mis propias cosas. Deseaba respuestas, asi que salí con la excusa de ir al baño (si bien a nadie pareció importarle) y me dirigí al lago.

\- Beyonder ¡Beyonder!

\- Deja de gritar. Estoy aquí.

Esta vez no me asustó. Me estoy acostumbrando.

\- ¿Me explicas qué cuernos me has hecho?

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Esa cosa que me atacó antes en el bosque me debería haber destrozado pero no me hizo nada y de repente le lancé lejos de un golpe. No recuerdo ser tan fuerte desde... ¡Nunca, de hecho!

\- Eso es porque para estabilizar este mundo necesitabas una parte de la Tierra-616 y otra de la Tierra-1218. Tu consciencia era esta parte y la parte de 616 fue una copia de los poderes de los fundadores del primer equipo conocido de este mundo que es los Vengadores.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que tenía poderes desde el principio y no me dijiste nada?

\- Estabas en shock, acostumbrándote a tu mundo. Pensé que cuando lo supieras, ya más tranquilo, te lo podría contar.

\- ¿Y cuándo tenías pensado hacerlo?

\- Lo estoy haciendo ahora.

Solté un quejido de exasperación.

\- Te odio.

\- Es indiferente. Posees a tu haber un poder de cada uno de los seis primeros Vengadores conocidos del grupo original.

\- ¿Seis? Iron Man, Thor, Hulk, Ant-Man, la Avispa... No, son cinco.

\- Son seis contando a Rick Jones.

\- Él sólo era miembro honorífico.

\- Pero miembro igualmente.

\- Ya, pero esos poderes los obtuvo tras volverse Bomba-A, no cuando formaba parte del equipo...

¿Qué es esta conversación de besugos?

\- ¡Eso da igual! ¿Qué poderes son?

\- De Iron Man, su inteligencia. De Thor su resistencia. De Hulk, su fuerza. De Ant-Man su capacidad de reducirse y aumentar de tamaño. De Avispa su bio-electricidad. Y de Rick Jones su aguante sobrehumano.

\- Vale. Quítamelos.

\- No puedo. Mejor dicho: no debo.

\- ¡¿Por qué no?!

\- Porque hacerlo podría afectar el precario equilibrio de esta nueva tierra. No puedo arriesgarme.

\- ¡¿Y me quieres explicar por qué cuernos me usaste de pegamento universal para unir dos multiversos?!

\- Con respecto a esas cosas que encontraste en el bosque, lo cierto es que creo que será apropiado que hablemos de ello...

\- ¡No me cambies de tema!

\- Esas raras apariciones han estado multiplicándose a lo largo de este universo desde hace tiempo, pero aquí parecen ser más comunes- yo lo flipo: está pasando olímpicamente de mí- Necesitamos estudiarlo.

\- ¡No sugerirás que vaya con los demás a investigar el bosque!

\- ¿Para qué? Bien podrías hacerlo tú sólo.

\- Riley ya los ha visto, ¿cómo quieres que explique que vaya al bosque y no deduzca por su cuenta que estoy investigando a los "fantasmas"?

\- Bien visto. Supongo que tendrás que improvisar.

\- ¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo yo todo? Si de verdad eres un ser omnipotente, arregla este desaguisado por tu cuenta.

\- Ya estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo con mis poderes, pero hay cosas que se me escapan, especialmente cuando se trata de nuevas realidades, ¿o acaso nunca te has preguntado antes por qué no intervengo en asuntos morales?

\- Eh, ¿porque eres un ser que se encuentra más allá del bien y el mal?

\- Exacto. Romper la realidad me afecta, pero los asuntos de los mortales no. Tendrás que arreglártelas por tí mismo.

Y desapareció. Desde luego...

\- Ese tío es un imbécil.

La voz de un hombre anciano me sacó de mi ensimismamiento. Cuando le vi, no podía creérmelo.

\- Cuando Jim y Mike lo crearon les dije que definir a un ser por encima de los conceptos del bien y el mal podría hacerle ver como un idiota a ojos de los demás, pero no sabía que terminara siendo TAN idiota cuando lo conociese en realidad.

Ante mí se hallaba un anciano de pelo canoso, anchas gafas de sol anaranjadas, vestido con el uniforme de los monitores.

\- En fin, tú debes de ser Jack. Un placer.

Le estreché la mano.

\- Bienvenido al bote salvavidas. Esto se cae a cachos a cada vuelco, asegúrate de mantenerlo estable.

\- ¿Cómo usted por aquí?

\- Al igual que a tí te ayuda Beyonder, a mí me ayudan otros. Recopilo información para ellos de todo el multiverso, empezando por aquí.

\- ¿Los Vigilantes?

\- Los Vigilantes.

Qué ironía: creo que una teoría sobre eso se vio en una ocasión durante las películas del Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel.

\- Eres fan, deduzco.

\- Un poco.

\- ¿Sabes? La ventaja en comparación a mi vida anterior es que ahora pese a mis diferencias puedo tener todo el dinero que desee, viajar por el multiverso sin límites y conocer a posibles fans. Y aquí la gente sigue sin saber quién soy.

\- Bueno, al menos ALGUIEN se está divirtiendo.

\- No seas amargado; intenta divertirte tú también. No me molestaría tener tus poderes. O tu juventud, ya que estamos.

\- Pero no mi vida.

\- Oye, yo sólo digo; eres joven, tienes poderes, estás en pleno verano y todo dicta que tienes una gran aventura por delante ¿De qué te quejas? ¡Esto es el sueño de todo adolescente hecho realidad! Deja de amargarte, vive el momento por una vez. Disfruta.

\- Disfrutaría si mi vida o la de los demás no estuviera en peligro.

\- ¿Es que no lees cómics, chico?

\- Esto no es como en los comics. Ya no si de verdad la mitad de este mundo fue del que vinimos.

\- Ya, pero la otra mitad es del mítico mundo fantástico de Marvel. Piensa en ello.

Odiaba reconocerlo, pero en parte tenía razón. Supongo que a fin de cuentas la aventura predeterminada iba a encontrarme a mí tarde o temprano.

\- Bueno, yo tengo que irme. Hasta luego.

\- Adiós.

¿Es raro que considere que nada de esto me sorprenda ya en lo absoluto? A este paso, la siguiente cosa alucinante que sorprenda a todos los demás a mí me va a dejar más en plan "bah" cual emoticono.

En la cabaña, pareciera que algo había pasado mientras yo no estaba. Riley se encontraba sentada en su cama todavía con su pijama y todavía con el casco cuando entré y el resto parecía discutir algo.

\- ¡No os estaréis tomando esto en serio!- dijo Phil.

\- Mira, si encontrar algo, lo que sea, ahí fuera ayuda a Riley a sentirse a salvo otra vez, entonces yo digo que vayamos a buscarlo- le respondió May- No podemos perder nada.

\- ¡Habla por tí!- le espetó Randy- No pienso ponerme a trabajar y malgastar mi tiempo en chorradas infantiles. Es verano y lo estamos malgastando en estas tonterías en vez de disfrutar de este momento antes de que pase.

\- Yo estoy con May- anunció Sally- Más que nada porque Riley va a ir a buscar a esa cosa otra vez. Al menos no debería hacerlo sola.

\- ¡Eso son tres contra dos!

\- ¡Vosotras las chicas siempre os mantenéis unidas!- entonces Phil recayó en mí- ¡Ah, Jack! Intenta decirles algo a las chicas para sacárselo de la cabeza.

De pronto me di cuenta de que estaba en plena votación de grupo. Ni normas ni ideas, sólo el poderío de la democracia de grupo de verano. Miré a Riley y luego al resto y suspiré.

\- Seguro, vamos a buscarlo.

\- ¿Veis? Jack piensa como... Espera, ¿qué?

\- Que vamos a buscarlo. Como dice Sally, lo más probable es que Riley vaya a buscarlo tanto si queremos como si no y no podemos estar vigilándola todo el día y al mismo tiempo disfrutar del verano. Vamos a descubrir de dónde viene y cuando lo hayamos hecho podremos al fin relajarnos y olvidarnos de todo esto.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

Riley saltó sobre mi cuello.

\- ¡Viva! ¡Gracias, Jack! ¡Gracias!

May sonrió, pero Phil parecía desconcertado y decepcionado a partes iguales.

\- Jack, me defraudas. Por cómo solucionaste esa ecuación creía que eras un hombre de ciencia puro y duro, pero está claro que sólo eres otro genio loco más.

\- No seas snob, Phil. El campamento de ciencias está al otro lado del lago.

\- Yo no vi nada allí- dijo Riley.

\- Precisamente.

Ofendido, el empollón apartó la cara ante las risas de May y Sally está haciendo su mejor interpretación del clásico "Ooooh" de Mordecai y Rigby en Historias Corrientes. Parece que vamos a hacer esto, nos guste o no. Sólo espero que podamos enfrentarnos a esa cosa y sobrevivir para contarlo.


End file.
